Creed: The Redo
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: A young assassin named Stonewall Creed has lost everything because of the Templars. His family and his normal life. Now the with the disappearance of his best friend he must go on a quest to find him. That quest just happens to take him to Ponyville. The Redo of my earlier fanfic: Creed. Rated T for violence and cursing.


Ello guys and welcome to chapter 1 of my redo of Creed. I thank you all for understanding my reasons for redoing this story, you all truly are great.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 1. As a warning I will be keeping Shooting Star, as I believe it's a great character for the story. Also go onto my account and check out a poll I'm doing.

To see if you want an actual human version of this story, or something relating to Equestria Girls.

So anyway I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the Assassin Creed series.

If I did I would probably die from hapiness. Still enjoy review and see you all later.

**Random Key: Bolded Italics: Author's Notes**

_Italics: Emphasis and thoughts_

_Underlined Italics: Flashback_

* * *

**-Sequence 0: The Prologue-**

"Is this all the Assassin Brotherhood has to offer, pathetic," a voice gloated, his words accented by his heavy Germanic accent. I could feel my already present anger welling up inside me.

_'Confident bastard,' _I thought bitterly, watching my target strut around in a circle confidently from afar. Looking at my position, it gave him full right to. There was a large gash going down my right side, blood still oozing from the wound mixing with the pouring rain that hit the open cliff side where we dueled.

"Come out and face me assassin, I'll show you what I showed the other assassin who tried to kill me!" the griffin continued to boast. That was what sent me over the edge, knowing all to well who he was speaking off. I moved out of my hiding spot, panting as I stood on wobbly hooves.

"So the coward finally shows his face," he stated confidently, priming his talons for an attack. "Where is he?" I asked, trembling in my rage.

"Oh did I strike a nerve there assassin? Fortunately for you, you'll be speaking to him quite soon," the griffin replied. I snorted loudly, showing my disdain of the Germanic griffin. "WHERE IS HE?" I repeated, losing my composure for the briefest of seconds.

He didn't answer, instead he spread his wings and darted towards me. I rolled to my right, feeling a new surge of adrenaline flowing through out my veins. I unsheathed my cutlass, and got into ready position just as quick. I watched the griffin turn around in mid-flight gracefully, and charged towards me with his talons spread.

I didn't move as the griffin approached, my eyes watching his talons as if they were moving in slow motion. When he was finally in range for an attack, he slashed at me with a right. I took advantage of my smaller stature and rolled under the griffin side-first.

I unsheathed my hidden blade, and raked it along his under belly. I shifted my body weight to stop rolling and turned back to my opponent in one smooth motion. I could see the long gash going under the griffin's under belly, blood oozing out similarly to mine.

"Lucky shot assassin, that is the final shot you will get," he spat, not losing an ounce of confidence through his anger. Instead of flying towards me, he bounded towards me on his long lion's legs, closing the distance quickly. He swiped his right claw upwards, missing as I jumped back right on time.

Seeing an opening, I slashed my cutlass at his exposed throat. Then it was the griffin's turn to jump back, slightly out of my blade's reach. He didn't make any retort this time, only continuing to glare at me harshly.

"Tell me where Shooting Star is before I slit your damn throat," I spat venomously, another wave of anger of flowing over me. The Germanic griffin sneered, suddenly bursting into hysterical laughter. "If you're looking for your friend, you assassins may want to check six hooves (feet) under the ground," Granger retorted, voice filled with twisted amusement.

"He's not dead, you're lying!" I spat, my confidence in the statement dwindling down with every passing second. "Your friend wasn't even a challenge, simply walking into my ambush like it was nothing. Now your friend is dead, simply thrown into the river like it a pile of trash that you assassins are," he continued, my rage becoming harder and harder to control.

I remained silent as I took deep breaths trying to quell my anger, my black bangs falling over my face, hiding it from the griffin's view. 'He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead!' I repeated over in my mind, trying to convince myself it was all just a lie, a rouse to get me off my game.

Then I sensed the griffin shooting towards me, relying mostly on pure instinct. I dodged to my right, not far enough letting the griffin to simply tilt into my direction and toss me into the air like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground with a loud thud, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop, hearing my cutlass clang onto the ground loudly.

As I pushed myself to my hooves, I didn't feel any pain. I guessed it was either due to adrenaline masking the pain or my strentgh was so little that my whole body was going numb. I hoped for the first one as I faced the Templar in front of me.

I was disoriented, body was shaking from lack of strength. It was clear to win, I needed to end this quickly.

"Getting up? Well you assassins never did know when to lay down and die," Granger stated, reveling in the fact he would be able to finish me off, "Two assassins in one week, looks like my luck is changing for the better."

I didn't respond as I waited for the griffin to make his move, one that I needed to be his last. Waiting made the world around me slow, seconds feeling like hours, with each one I felt worse. Finally the griffin used his wings to dart forward, time was still slowed.

The large griffin's usual speedy charge turned into an agonizingly slow movement. I waited as the griffin closed, unsheathing my hidden blade, and waited.

Once I felt like he was close enough, I directed all of my strength to my back hooves and pounced at him. The griffin wasn't prepared for such a direct approach that I was able to dodge his initial slash and slam my right-front hoof into his beak.

Like I had planned, the impact from my punch sent his head recoiling to the side. The punch sent his head flying sideways, his body zooming past me as he crashed onto the ground behind me to due his body already moving in that direction.

I could hear him tumble several feet towards the edge of the cliff. I turned towards the downed griffin, the pain making the would be simple action tremendously painful. A grimace was the only indication that the pain had affected me at all. My adversary was equally as slow to face me, making it clear that he had taken the same amount of punishment that I had.

Seeing the sight of the downed bird had sent a wave of new found amusement in me causing me to stifle a chuckle. Granger heard it clearly, but didn't make any indication that he did. He was just trying to keep the situation serious, or he was beginning to fade. I let a grin form on my face, my strategy coming crystal clear to me.

I had to do something I've never done before, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Something the matter bird brain? You don't look too good," I stated jokingly, making the griffin snort loudly. Before he could retort I pressed harder, "What happened to that high and mighty Templar crap you were talking about earlier? I thought with all of your bark you would have some bite, but guess I was wrong." I forced a nonchalant tone into my ragged breathing, just barely masking it.

"Shut your mouth assassin, you can't trick me with your foolish attempts to lure me in," he retorted angrily, not sounding all to convinced with his own words. A confident smirk had worked itself onto my face before replying, "Sorry, but looks like you're wrong. Why would I need to trick someone so tremendously weak that he needed a whole ambush to defeat a single assassin?"

My words were affecting him, the simple action of turning his own words against him was enough to send him to the edge of a rage. The griffin dug his talons into the softened ground beneath us, in another feeble attempt to keep his calm.

"Well it doesn't surprise me that you would need one to defeat Shooting Star, from the way you fight a chicken with it's head cut off would have a better chance at beating me now," I followed up, mentally preparing myself for his upcoming charge as I uttered those words. Just as planned, the griffin let out a loud enough screech to startle princess Celestia out of bed.

He spread his wings and shot towards me, the speed of the attack not taking me by surprise. He stopped directly in front of me, sending down a claw in a vertical slash. I rolled to my right with a new found energy inside of me, feeling the ground shake from the impact of the attack.

I got to my hooves as Granger slashed with his other claw, I jumped, the slash just missing me. The griffin proceeded to launch a flurry of slashes at me. I weaved around them gracefully, slowly growing closer to the enraged griffin without him even noticing.

I caught the sign of fatigue from his swings, slowing down with every swing. Finally seeing the opening I wanted after ducking under another slash, rolling forward onto my back so that I was laying directly under him and bucked out his hind legs with all of my remaining strength.

The buck had been successful in its mission and sent the griffin's whole body weight coming down upon me. I rolled out of the body's path just in time, causing the griffin land of his stomach with a tremendously loud thud.

I got to my hooves and pounced onto his back before he could get back up, grabbing one of his wings with my mouth and slashing the spot known as the humerus with my hidden blade. The griffin let out a screech of pain, I repeated the process with his other wing. I dropped the now limp wing with a sigh, the blood from the action spilling itself around the griffin.

I got down from his back and placed myself in front of him, looking into the dulling eyes of my enemy. I bent down so that our eyes were at the same level and hissed raggedly, "You got one more chance to clear your conscience before you meet your maker. Now tell me, where is Shooting Star."

The griffin's eyes dulled a bit more, but he was still very much alive. "Your friend assassin is dead or he might as well be. He rolled down a nearby hill in the location where we battled and heard a splash come from a nearby river, didn't seem him again. I doubt your friend could survive a fall like that wounded, but then again you assassins always seemed to surprise me," He croaked out dully, "We did leave victorious, we still have the apple your friend seeks and is on its way to our Grand Master. You've lost assassin."

I could see that he wasn't going to tell me more, that death's door was already upon him. Before he had faded away, I asked him a question, "Where is the apple that Shooting Star came for?" A smirk broke the fleeting face of Granger. "You will never get your hooves on it assassin; it should be far away in the island region you call Hismaneola. Our best captain is in possession of it, and he would rather cast it in the sea, and then see it squandered by the likes of you."

A raspy chuckle escaped my mouth as I said, "Don't worry I'll find it, and when I do. I'll make sure to tell the captain that you send your regards."

I raised my left fore hoof, the steel blade inside the bracer snapping out in less than a second. I brought down my hoof, the blade running through the throat of the Griffin. His body writhed under my hoof, blood sputtering out of the wound wildly. I kept my hoof there until the writhing stopped, sheathing my hidden blade as I pulled my blood-soaked hoof away.

"Requescat in pace," I told the lifeless corpse, lifting a hoof to slide his eye lids closed. A cruel smile crept on to my face, a sense of fulfillment filled me as I realized what I had done.

The sight of the dead being in right in front of me didn't faze me, it never fazed me. I was told that there must be something wrong with me to be so used to the killing, ponies who knew nothing of my reasons would call me cold and deponyized.

I at one time questioned why I had zero reaction to the violence I committed, and eventually I found the answer. Death has been in every part of my life, and it had now came full circle.

The first death I had ever saw was that of my own parents, and considering my current condition, the last may be the one of the being who killed them.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, I knew I shouldn't be enjoying this. I backed away from the corpse of my parents' murderer, a disgust pointed towards himself took over the gratification of the kill.

'No, I can't sit on my ass and dwell on this. I need to notify Faith Breed about the information he gave me, and it's safe to say that he didn't get the apple Shooting Star had in his possession.,' I summed up before adding quickly, 'and tell Shooting Star's parents that he may still be alive.'

I began the task of scavenging up my things from the area that surrounded me, the sharp tang of freshly spilled blood slowly purmuating the air as I did so.

* * *

After finishing the tedious task, I simply limped back down from the cliff side. The gash running down my side still feeding the dark crimson stain which greatly contrasted the pale white fabric which my robes were made out of.

I thanked Celestia that I wouldn't need to go into the city to make it back to the brotherhood headquarters about a mile out from the cliff. Unfortunately limping a mile takes a very long time, the sun setting long before I felt that I was even halfway there, it hadn't helped that the rain was still pouring heavily.

Navigating my way through the what seemed like unending darkness was a daunting challenge, especially with the constant threat of an animal attacking me.

That was actually the least of my worries; the darkness in front of me was becoming increasingly blurry as I progressed. My hooves began weaker and weaker with every step, getting to the point where they began to shake in exhaustion.

I strayed from the middle of the path to the very edge, stray branches from the trees brushing me as I passed. I eventually couldn't keep moving forward anymore, my tired hooves beginning to give way under me. I leaned onto a nearby tree for support, finding none as I slid down the smooth tree bark. I landed on the ground with a thud.

A quick burst of violent, painful coughing fit rose to the surface with a small amount of blood, I spat it out as the pain in my side had intensified from the new found pressure of my weight on the wound.

'Celestia damn it, I'm in bad shape,' I cursed mentally, unable to do anything but stating the obvious. I positioned my hooves under myself, and tried in a vain effort to push myself back up. I found nothing, but the cold, damp dirt as I fell back onto the ground immediately.

I knew I was in no position to move, I wasn't in position to do anything. I could simply lie there and hope somepony, anypony would come by and spot me. If not, then I was bound to die from blood loss or by any ravenous creature that could come by.

I could feel my eyelids become ten times heavier on the realization, not having the energy to keep them up, I let them close. Hoping that this darkness around me wasn't the last thing I will ever see, but as I slowly drifted away; I could hear something.

It sounded like hoof steps, but it could always be my head playing tricks on me...

* * *

When I faded back into consciousness, I was fairly surprised to still be breathing. 'I'm not dead, no this isn't the afterlife,' I stated mentally, trying to mentally reassure myself.

Truth be told, I was actually quite sure I wasn't dead. I was lying on something, soft yet lumpy. Celestia knows in the afterlife, I would want to wake up on something more comfortable.

I noted that the sound of rain falling had disappeared, along with its scent, replaced by the strong stench of rubbing alcohol. I could feel something warm cast onto my face, possibly the sun.

My eyes were still heavy as I tried to open them, but I was able to open them after a little effort. On the very instant I had opened them, my eyes were barraged with bright sunlight, blinding me momentarily.

Then a noise caught my attention, it was a loud crash, coming from not too far from myself. I craned my neck towards the noise, seeing that I was in a room of some kind, lying on a bed with a thick wool blanket covering me.

The room was entirely made of unpainted stone brick, surprising me, seeing that most ponies wouldn't like the dull color and opt for something more cheerful. Casting that aside for the moment, I saw that there were shelves upon shelves of medical equipment. Prompting me to think I was in some kind of hospital or infirmary.

Either way, I desired to find out what had created the loud crash. I rolled out of the bed, landing on my chest once again. Though a dull pain exploded throughout my body, it wasn't the sharp kind I had expected.

It originated from the area that I had received the gash from the battle against Granger. I reached for the spot subconsciously, instead of finding my assassin's robes or bare coat, I found what felt medical bandages. Taking a better look, I found that I had been covered from the mid-section up with medical bandages.

I could feel the small bumps of stitching from under the bandages. I sighed and placed my hooves under me and pushed, lifting myself up with a good deal of effort. My legs were still shaky and I didn't feel very sure-hoofed, but I was able to stand at least.

I limped my way towards the wooden door in front of the bed, careful to not disturb the stitching in any way or fall face first into the stone floor. Once I reached the door, I went for the door handle.

Intending to use my mouth to open it, instead the door handle turned before I ever came close. I backed away from the door, letting the pony behind the door open it. The door opened to a light brown mare, the rest of her face covered by the beaked hood she donned. Her light green eyes stared back at me with a look of mild surprise.

It didn't take much to recognize her and discern my location, she was an assassin and the only other friend I had after Shooting Star. It took less than a second afterwards to realize that I was in the assassin infirmary in the headquarters, although my memory of the place being foggy due to not being here for several years.

Her name was Disciple, Faith Breed's daughter. Everypony knew that she was a skilled assassin, but she would never reach the level of her mother or her twin brother, Apostle, so she was forced to be contempt with being any other assassin.

I knew that was probably the only reason why we had connected in the first place, she was always longed to step out of her mother and brother's collective shadow, to be something more than her mother and brother, but that was simply not to be.

The same could be said about my relationship with Shooting Star, the one pony I strove to be better than in every fashion, so in terms we both had a friendly rivalry with someone we cared for deeply. The only difference was that I had an actual chance to match my rival's skill, where Disciple would never reach that level she wanted.

It seems harsh, even to me, but the truth was that when she had a physical object standing in her path. She had slashed her right foreleg pretty bad when she was ranked as mercenary. The arm was able to be saved, but it would never be in the same shape as before.

Even with all chips stacked against her she found a way to get around the handicap, but we all knew with the use of that injured leg she would have propelled herself to that level she wanted.

She was bitter. I was bitter. So we spent a good amount of time together together.

Truth be told, that was all we had similarity wise. Though we enjoyed each others' company, and that's enough to start a friendship as I learned.

"Ah, Creed my boy, back from dead I see?" Disciple stated cheerfully, the unnatural cheeriness telling that me that she was trying to prepare me for some bad news.

"What's wrong Disciple?" I asked doubtful that she had anything to be cheerful of, making her sigh tiredly. "Can't fool you, huh?" she asked, her tired voice being more like her. The shaking of my head being the only answer to the mare, she produced another sigh.

"Well, you see Blazing Star and Stardust would like to know if you have any news for them about Shooting Star's location," Disciple explained. "I have the answers they want, but first where is Faith Breed. I must speak with her?" I asked hurriedly, to emphasize the importance of the action.

"Mother is with Shooting Star's parents down in the library," Disciple answered, sounding slightly confused on what was so important, but didn't say anything further. "Good, I must speak with them," I replied, making the confusion on her face disappear. It turned into a stern glare with a hint of concern.

"You aren't in best of shape, you don't want to reopen those wounds," she told me, the tone being irritated at having to state the obvious. "You can come with me if you like, but we must hurry!" I replied, feeling a bit of offense from the fact that she would think that I would do something that stupid. Disciple let out her third sigh of the conversation, and shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine, but no running. The stitching is only a day old," Disciple conceded reluctantly, but conceded nonetheless. I nodded, and began limping down to the library with Disciple. The library was several levels in the very bowels of the structure, the infirmary being at the very top.

The library's position had been like this since the construction of Altair's library. Ezio, the founder of said library, had preached the importance of knowledge to the earlier assassins. Prompting us to build any modern libraries with the ability to take tremendous damage and not fall.

The reason being that if the headquarters itself had ever been destroyed, the knowledge in the library would be saved and still could be passed down to future generations.

I noticed the several looks from the other assassins as I passed by them on my course to the library, all of them showing forms of respect, taking my return from the mission as a sign of success. I ignored them as I followed Disciple down the winding steps to the library.

The two of us finally arrived at the library, the enraged and panicked voices of Blazing Star and Stardust bouncing off the thick stone walls. The echoes which they gave off made it hard to discern what they were actually saying.

Before entering, I gave a single nod at Disciple to leave. She returned a curt nod and turned back to the first floor. I limped towards the nearing sound of Shooting Star's parents bickering. I glanced at the rows of towering shelves, all lined with tomes of invaluable knowledge. No other pony was present in the library, probably because the presence of the mentor and two master assassins commanded for complete privacy.

Eventually I found the origin of the voices, the trio of assassins were right in front of the center shelf. It held the most valuable texts the assassins were in possession of.

Faith Breed, who was looking in my general direction, was the first to notice me.

"Ah Creed, you're up," she stated the obvious, a tone of relief in her voice. The heads of Shooting Star's parents immediately snapped in my direction, both with wide eyes in their surprise. They spared no time in bounding up to me and barraging me with questions concerning the whereabouts of their son, all of them mostly incoherent because they spoke over each other with every sentence.

"You two quiet down, asking him so many questions is pointless if he can't understand you!" the voice of Faith Breed reigning over both of their voices, her voice being one a mother scolding her children when they're arguing. Them both probably recognizing the tone from their scolding of my constant arguing with Shooting Star as a child, had immediately shut them up.

"Now Creed tell us, do you know something of Shooting Star's whereabouts?" Faith Breed asked calmly. I nodded, giving the worried parents in front of me a sense of hope. Faith Breed's horn shone with a dark blue, a scroll floating off the storage rack and landing gently on the wooden table a few hooves to the right.

"Good tell us where you suspect his whereabouts to be," Faith Breed explained gesturing towards it. I nodded, all of us making our way to the table. I looked at the map and found that it was a map of Equestria as a whole.

"Alright enough chit-chat, once you tell us where to start looking we'll start," Blazing Star said impatiently, I'm pretty sure that anypony would be in the same position. I pointed at the capital of Equestria, Canterlot, and moved my hoof a few inches to the east where close to the location where Shooting Star had planned to assassinate Granger.

"Here was the last known location of Shooting Star," I began, looking up to make sure everypony was following, "From what Granger had told me, he was ambushed by him and a large group of Templar forces in a nearby clearing." A snort came from Stardust, "I knew that going in directly would have lead to this, and look where his recklessness has gotten him."

Blazing Star looked at his spouse with a bit of irritation, and back to me acknowledging me to resume.

"Granger was able to throw Shooting Star down the hill near the clearing, and then got knocked around by the trees that covered it and lost sight of him through the treeline," I continued bluntly, both parents looking a bit angry at my phrasing. I shrugged slightly and continued, "Granger told me of hearing a multiple crashes come from the treeline accompanied by a loud splash. Seeing as the hill was too steep, Granger hadn't sent anypony to go investigate.

So my theory is that he had fell into a nearby tributary of Everfree River and with the known fact that the current of said tributary moves southward towards the larger Everfree River; it lowers the search area to just the few villages which lie on it and all of Fillydelphia," I concluded, taking a deep breath after saying so many words.

"Are you sure that he is still alive? From what you said, it would have been very lucky to survive the collisions with the trees and not drown in the river afterwards," Faith Breed stated, now dampening the missing assassin's parents ray of hope.

"Yes, knowing that wings are incredibly light and that they do indeed float, it wouldn't be hard to say that his wings permitted him to float high enough to keep his head above water after losing consciousness. Knowing that it is at least worth it to go check the towns on the tributary," I countered, the logic in my rebuttal silencing any questions from the mentor.

Although the explantaion had made sense to me, it was a possibility to not beach on one of the nearby towns' shores and float down Everfree River which eventually dumped out in Ponyville Lake, but seeing that it was a very small chance so he decided to keep it to himself for now.

I took a glance at the parents of the missing assassin, both had looks of hopeful determination.

"Alright we'll begin searching those towns, but it no doubt take time to search all of Fillydelphia," Faith Breed stated, once again stating the obvious. "It doesn't matter as long as I know that my son could be in one of those towns is enough. I'll begin the search immediately if you'll permit me," Blazing Star replied, his voice filled with the determination he had given to his son.

"I as well," Stardust chimed in, sharing that determination. "Very well, you will begin the search immediately. We will not leave any of our brothers to the birds," Faith Breed answered before moving her gaze to me, "Would you like to join the search party Creed?" I shook my head causing all of their eyes to widen.

"Even though Shooting Star is a close friend of mine, I believe that the search parties of Burning Star and Stardust is enough to locate Shooting Star," I began, once again taking a look at the faces of my fellow assassins. All of them seemed to accept the fact and decided to let me continue, "I would like to search for a Templar Granger spoke to me of. From what he tells me, that captain holds the apple Shooting Star had went after and is currently in Hismaneola."

Faith Breed nodded gesturing that she knew of my intentions.

"I grant you permission to search for the captain, and you no doubt will find him or her. For now you should let your wounds heal, and when you feel up to it, you shall begin," Faith Breed explained, but she and I both knew that it would take to long for my wound to heal.

"I can not take that chance, I will set off now, and not let him get the chance to hear of our intentions," I replied, adding a tone that made it known that I would not take no for an answer. "So be it, now go forth all of you. You have work to do," Faith Breed commanded, gesturing for all of them to leave as she did so.

We bowed in consent and made our way to do the task we had been given. None of us spoke a word, but we all knew that we needed to succeed because if we didn't, more than just the life of Shooting Star hung in the balance in our success.

**-END-**

That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed, and as you see. Ponies will have the ability to cuss and other such things. So tell me how you feel and I'll be sure to be faster with the next update then before. So see you guys next time.


End file.
